Dragon Ball: Next Generation
by InnovationIncarnate
Summary: Accepting OCs. Read on as a new generation of Z-Fighters step up to defend the innocent from various evils. Son Hiro, a boy who desperately wants to prove himself as a fighter, encounters many challenges and meets friends and rivals alike.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Ball: Next Generation**

**xxxxx**

**Chapter 1**

**"The 64th World Martial Arts Tournament"**

**xxxxx**

An entire century had passed since the original Z_-_Fighters had been on Earth, leaving behind a whole new generation of fighters on the planet. In that amount of time, the planet had miraculously been blessed with peace and tranquility. No enemy had threatened to destroy the Earth ever since the departure of Goku after the defeat of Omega Shenron, the evil Shadow Dragon who'd threatened to obliterate all of humanity.

Today, the 64th World Martial Arts Tournament was just about to get started. Hundreds of competitors had arrived in attendance for the event, eager to test their mettle against the strongest of warriors in a bid to win the prize money and prove their worth as a fighter to the entire world.

Son Hiro was among these hundreds to thousands of people. Hiro was a fifteen_-_year_-_old boy who had a deep passion about fighting and loved virtually everything about the art. He'd been present at most of the World Martial Arts Tournaments, watching various fists fly as people battled desperately to emerge victorious; all the while, he had deeply wished that he could earn a chance to compete in the Tournament himself. It had seemed that his dream of competing in the tournament had finally become a reality. Hiro was among the hundreds of fighters who'd shown up to compete in the tournament, waiting in the preliminary room for further details on Tournament regulations.

_Wow. Just look at all the people here...do I even have a chance of making it to the actual tournament?_ Hiro expressed within his mind, doubt washing over his body as he surveyed the incalculable number of fighters who'd shown up.

"Hey there, man." A voice said from nearby. Hiro turned around. Behind him, he saw a man with blond, shoulder_-_length hair and emerald eyes. He was about six feet tall with a lean, but muscular frame. The man was wearing a black gi with a white belt tied around them, black fingerless gloves and white sandals. Hiro instantly noticed a distinct, jagged scar protruding down his left cheek. He supposed that he should greet the man.

"Oh...uh...what's up?" Hiro asked, responding to his greeting.

"You're obviously here to compete in the tournament. I thought I might as well greet the people I'm going to be fighting. The name's Aku."

"Aku? That's a weird name."

"Well, what's your name?"

"Hiro."

"Hiro, huh? Not bad. So, why are you here? Is it because of some secret goal, or because you're just looking forward to fighting strong opponents like me?"

"All my life, I've been fascinated by the art of fighting. I guess you could say it's my dream to compete in the tournament. So, you're here to fight strong opponents?"

"That's right. There are still so many elements to my fighting style that need perfecting. I guess you could say my reason for being here is simply the prospect of fighting against challenging opponents, and training of course. I'm looking forward to testing myself and pushing my limits."

"Well, uh, best of luck to you then."

"Best of luck to you,_ too._ Maybe we'll encounter each other in the finals."

"_Finals?_ I'm doubting I'll even be able to get through the prelims."

"Don't worry, Hiro. You seem like a tough enough fighter. I don't imagine anyone beating you. Just focus on your goal and you'll get through. Okay?"

"Right."

Hiro grinned at Aku's encouragement. He'd managed to make both a comrade and rival at the same time. Hiro imagined what it would be like if he were to battle in the finals. He didn't think it was possible, but it was nice to dream. He thought about the potential battle between him and Aku. Who would the victor be? Of course, there were hundreds of fighters here at the tournament. Victory was not guaranteed to anyone, especially _him._

"Hey, Aku...I know this is kinda a personal question, but where'd you get that crazy scar?" Hiro asked.

"Oh_ this?_ I got it in a car accident when I was younger." Aku replied.

"_Oh. _That's too bad."

"Don't sweat it, Hiro. It was just a minor scratch, that's all. The important thing is that I'm fine now."

"Oh, okay."

"Hey,_ small fry._" A voice from nearby called at both of them. In response to this insult, Hiro and Aku turned around to see a pudgy, blob_-_looking fighter with large, meaty fists that matched his over_-_inflated ego.

"What was that?" Aku asked, with a bit of anger in his tone.

"I called you _small fry._ What, are you deaf too? Don't you know what this is? It's a fighting tournament. People come here to fight, not chat. You two pansies look like you're not even worth taking a look at. I suggest you just get outta here now, so you won't have to suffer the embarrassment of losing to me." The pudgy fighter said. "Haven't you ever heard of the legendary fighter, Mr. Shibō? You can't even compete with _my_ power."

"And what power _is_ that exactly? Stuffing your face with food? 'Cuz then, I guess we're pretty much beat in that department." Aku insulted.

"Why you little brat! We'll see who's laughing after I'm done with you. Not even your own mama will want to look at you after I get through with you." Mr. Shibō said, walking away.

"Man, that was scary." Hiro admitted.

"You can't let people like that boss you around. If you do, you're just letting them win. Besides, we're _much_ stronger than that guy."

Soon enough, the tournament announcer appeared and took his place in front of all of the fighters who'd assembled. "Greetings, everyone. Obviously you've traveled far and wide for a chance to compete, show your skill and win the prize money! But before we get on to the actual tournament, we must first get past the preliminary rounds! For those of you who are new, this is how it works. Eight preliminary rounds will take place. The eight fighters who emerge victorious out of the rounds will move on to the actual tournament. We'll start things off immediately and divide you up into groups."

_Damnit. What if me and Aku are paired up in the same group? Doesn't that mean we'll have to fight each other to get into the tournament?_ Hiro asked himself, nervous. Thankfully, this was not the case, as the tournament announcer proceeded to divide Hiro and Aku into separate groups.

"Good luck to you, Hiro." Aku said.

"Uh,_ you_ too." Hiro stated.

"It would be cool if we were able to compete in the actual tournament together, wouldn't it?"

"Y_-_Yeah, it would."

A feeling of dread and fright washed over Hiro's body as he realized something. If he actually did manage to move on to the tournament, he'd have to battle against Aku. Hiro had no idea how strong Aku was; it wasn't as if he could just magically gauge his power, after all.

"There will be a one_-_minute time limit for each match. It will help things go much more smoothly. Let's start things off, shall we?" The announcer explained.

Hiro was one of the many fighters assembled in a group and assigned to one individual ring. He felt anxious about the preliminaries and his chances of winning. Hiro took some time to survey the other fighters in his group, when he heard a meaty voice from behind him.

"Well, hey there, shrimp." Mr. Shibō insulted.

"I_-_It's you..." Hiro said, frightened.

"That's right, small fry. Looks like we're in the same group. Heh. I'll enjoy beating the life out of you."

"We haven't even started fighting yet. How can you be so sure _you'll_ win?"

"Just call it a warrior's intuition. I can tell how strong someone is just by looking at them, and I'll tell you this much...you're _weak._"

"We'll see about that."

"Guess we will. Hope your mama bought a fresh pair of diapers for when I make you pee yourself."

The preliminaries quickly got underway, as each fighter competed in one_-_minute matches to determine who would qualify for the actual Tournament. Hiro had done well in his first few battles, emerging as the victor. Proud of himself, Hiro felt a deep sense of accomplishment flowing through him. He honestly did not expect to make it past the _first_ match. Although Hiro deeply loved fighting, he did not harbor much confidence in his abilities as a warrior.

Soon, he realized that he as one of the two fighters who'd managed to make it past the starting preliminary rounds. He wondered who the other fighter was, but it did not take long for him to figure it out. The arrogant blob of a fighter, Mr. Shibō, was his final opponent in the preliminaries.

Shibō smirked. "So you actually managed to make it through the other fights? I gotta say, I'm surprised, little man. I didn't even expect you to win the _first_ match."

"Well, you know what they say. Looks can be deceiving."

"Whatever. So, you ready to get pummeled by me?"

"No!_ I'm_ going to win this fight!"

"You're going to win? Don't make me laugh. How could a shrimp like you beat me?"

Hiro desperately attempted to make a comeback. "Easy! I'm not a walking blob!"

"_What_ did you call me?"

"Y_-_Yeah...a_-_and your mom's so fat, she has her own gravitational pull!"

"_No one_ makes fun of my Momma!"

Out of anger, Shibō leapt out at Hiro, who tried to ready himself for a counterattack. Hiro punched Shibō straight in the gut, causing him to fly out of the ring. Shibō hit the wall and fell onto the ground, unconscious from Hiro's attack. Surprised, Hiro began to eye his fist in shock.

_Whoa. Don't tell me my punch packed that much power. Am I really _that_ strong?_ Hiro asked himself.

"Nice one, Hiro!"

Hiro looked to his right to see Aku congratulating him on his decisive victory. He grinned.

"Guy had it comin' to him." Aku said.

"Y_-_Yeah..." Hiro replied. "You made it to the tournament, Aku?"

"_Yeah._"

"That's great! So we'll really be fighting with each other in the Tournament!"

"Guess so. The other preliminary rounds are wrapping up, too. We'll have to see who our competition is."

"Uh huh."

Just as Aku stated, the preliminary rounds were wrapping up as a victor was ultimately decided. The eight victors each stood together, side by side, as the announcer identified each of them.

"Kori, Ring One. Yaki, Ring Two. Aku, Ring Three. Hiro, Ring Four. Kalub, Ring Five. Lauren, Ring Six. Rein, Ring Seven. And Ven, Ring Eight. All eight of you have managed to advance to the tournament. Best of luck to all of you. We'll take a brief reprieve from the tournament to prepare. In that time, you can train, rest or do otherwise." The announcer explained.

_This is it! I'm finally competing in the World Martial Arts Tournament! I never thought this day would come. But...can I seriously beat these guys?_ Hiro said, observing the competition.

**xxxxx**

**A/N**_** -**_** Well, here's the first chapter to my Dragon Ball: New Generation story. This came out quicker than I originally expected, but hey, I'm not complaining. Yes, I didn't get to most of the OCs in this chapter, except Aku. He felt like a good friend and rival for Hiro to me, so it made sense to have Hiro meet him first. And Shibō was just a random competitor I thought should be included, since all DB tournaments have at least **_**one**_** arrogant jerk. Sorry if I did not get through all of the OCs in this one, but I can't just have them all meet with each other. It wouldn't make sense, feeling more forced than natural. Trust me, I find all of your OCs interesting and will get to them eventually. More of them will definitely be featured in the next chapter. Oh, and if you're asking why I decided to make the first arc a "Tournament Saga", it's because I realized it'd be easier to introduce the cast that way.**

**Oh yeah, and last but not least, thank you to all of you who submitted OCs for the fic. I'm looking forward to getting farther on in the story and writing all of them. So, 2011Gokurocks18110411**_** -**_** how did I do with Aku? And don't hesitate to point out any flaws, no matter how many there are. I want to be able to portray your characters as accurately as possible. Well, I'll be seeing you guys later. Please review and submit OCs if you can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragon Ball: Next Generation**

**xxxxx**

**Chapter 2**

**"The Tournament Begins"**

**xxxxx**

Time to rest and prepare for the Tournament was much appreciated by the competitors, who used this time wisely in order to recharge after the preliminary rounds and catch up. Hiro nervously looked all around him, at the different fighters who'd made it to the tournament. There were five males (including himself) and three females. He wondered about which fighter he was going to battle first, and if he possessed the strength to defeat them.

_The other guys here look pretty tough. I wonder if I'll even be able to battle on par with them. And then there's those three girls - what can they do? I mean, they must have some sort of skill to be able to make it here._ Hiro thought. _So, who will I fight first? Aku?_

Then, at that moment, Hiro turned his attention to the young man identified as Kori. He had spiky black hair and teal eyes, with a small build and pointy ears. Kori was wearing a strange set of training gear, which was raggedy and torn. Dirt and blood stained his face and hair, and he had a serious, contemplative expression.

_Or him? That guy looks pretty mean, even with the strange ears._ Hiro thought._ I wonder what he can do._

Hiro then diverted his eyes to another man. This time, it was an odd_-_looking creature with a bulbous head and green skin. He had light blue eyes and stood at about 5'11 in height. The man was wearing a peculiar, almost alien type of outfit. Out of all of the fighters who'd advanced to the tournament, _he_ seemed to be the most alien out of them. The man had his arms crossed in a calm, reflective manner.

_And then, there's that guy, who looks like he just stepped right out of a sci-fi movie._

"Hey, man. You spacing out on me?" Aku asked.

"What? Oh, no. I'm just thinking about something." Hiro informed.

"Seems the competition is fierce this year."

"Yeah. Uh, say...Aku, have you ever entered the Tournament before?"

"I've entered other tournaments, but never one on this scale."

"Have you ever won any of them?"

"Some, _yes._ Others, _no._ I guess sometimes you just have to learn humility. You have to know you're not _always_ going to win in life."

"Right."

"So,_ you_ pansies are the people I'm going to be fighting, huh? Too bad." A voice said nearby, feminine.

Hiro and Aku immediately turned to where the voice had come from. They saw a girl with long black hair cascading down to her midback, with the end of her hair tied in a red bow. She had bangs going across her forehead and ending at her eyes. The girl had blood red eyes, creamy colored skin and a slender body with slightly skinny thighs. She was wearing a short cut red tank top that exposed some of her stomach, as well as black shorts, combat boots and gloves.

Right beside her was another girl with long, brown braided hair flowing down her mid_-_back and side bangs. She had milk chocolate colored eyes, along with pale skin. The girl had a slender body, like her companion except a bit skinnier and slightly skinny thighs as well. She was wearing clothing that consisted of an ordinary tee shirt with a sweater on top, ordinary sneakers and skinny jeans. Around her neck was a ruby, crimson pendant of some kind.

"Yeah, we are. And who might you girls be?" Aku asked.

"The name's Rein. And this here is my friend, Ven. She doesn't talk much." Rein said, while motioning to her friend.

"H_-_Hello. Nice to meet you." Ven greeted with initial difficulty.

"Hello." Hiro said.

_Wow - she's shier than me. It makes you wonder how she even got to the tournament in the first place. And just what the heck is she doing with that other girl?_ Hiro contemplated.

"She didn't really want to come here, but I made her do it anyway. If I'm going to win this thing, I'm going to need some serious back_-_up. But from the looks of it, the competition doesn't even look that strong this year. Such a shame." Rein mocked.

"Tall words for such a _little girl._" Aku said.

"What the hell did you call me, asshole?!" Rein yelled, charging right at Aku.

Aku's eyes widened as she approached for an attack, until Ven managed to restrain her and calm the impulsive girl down.

"Now, now, Rein. Calm down. I'm sure he didn't mean it like that. Besides, don't you want to conserve your strength for the tournament?" Ven asked.

"_Fuck_ this tournament. I don't even see any point in being here!"

_Then why'd you feel the need to enter in the first place?_ Hiro thought, with sweat dropping down the back of his head.

"Uh..._so,_ what's your guys's reason for entering the tournament?" Hiro said, trying to change the awkward feel emanating in the air.

"_Easy,_ shortstuff." Rein responded.

_Shortstuff?_

"When we win, Ven and me are planning to use all the prize money to buy ourselves an endless supply of cake, ice cream, cookies, meat and more! It's going to be delicious! I can already taste the flavors all swirling together in my mouth. Can't you, Ven?"

"Yes, I can. And plus, Rein and I have a greater chance of winning since we're working together. We agreed that if Rein and I make it to the final match, I'll forfeit so she can get the championship title and the prize money for us." Ven explained.

"So_ she_ can get the championship title and prize money? Doesn't that seem a tad unfair?" Hiro asked.

"No, because I suggested it too. I get shy in front of large crowds, so I didn't want to win. And if either of us loses, the other will just try to win instead."

"Oh. I guess that sorta makes sense."

"Yep. I worked that entire plan. Smart, huh, shortstuff?" Rein asked.

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Cuz you're short and wimpy_-_looking."

"Thanks for clearing it out for me..."

"You're welcome."

Aku turned to both Rein and Ven. "Uh, well...you two are definitely an interesting bunch, that's for sure."

"Thank you." Ven said, with a smile.

The waiting period resumed for several more moments, as Hiro, Aku, Ren and Vein became properly acquainted. Ren and Vein revealed that they had found each other a long time ago, and ever since then, had become close companions. But even with the discussion going along, Ren began to grow impatient at the extended period of waiting, until Ven managed to calm her down. _Again._ It was as if Ven was the only force on Earth who could possibly cease her companion's rage, which, for the most part, seemed true. As Aku continued the conversation with Ren and Vein, Hiro turned to take a glance at the other combatants. So far, he'd met a total of _three_ combatants at the tournament (not counting the fat blob, Mr. Shibo, of course). Still, the other four he hadn't met still plagued his mind with thoughts. What were _their_ individual strengths? What were _they_ capable of?

He felt a cold presence emanating from the one known as Kori, who seemed to be silently meditating in preparation for the battle. His eyes were shut in a contemplative manner. Perhaps he was performing some type of ritual before the tournament commenced to ensure good fortune. Even more likely, he was possibly gauging the strength of the other fighters in secret _- _including _Hiro's_ power.

All of a sudden, Kori's eyes flashed open as he calmly turned to Hiro. Hiro gasped. Kori glared at him with a silent stare that seemed to exemplify the tension that had sparked between them. He seemed irritated, yet thrilled at the prospect of facing Hiro. From his bloody, dirt_-_filled complexion to his fearsome glance, Kori greatly intimidated Hiro. Then, Kori silently returned back to his meditating. Hiro felt his heart, which was beating at an incredibly fast rate. In that time, staring at Kori, it seemed as if time had ceased to exist. He didn't even feel the others _-_ Aku, Rein or Ven. Hiro just felt the icy, cold power that was radiating from Kori.

_M-My heart...has it ever felt like this before? That guy hit me with one stare, and all of a sudden, I'm feeling like peeing my pants. I'm not sure if I did it just now, but...did I just feel his power? And if I did, it's crazy big._ Hiro thought.

"Calm yourself, young one." A nearby voice reassured.

Hiro turned around to see the ominous warrior called Yaki looming over him, his tall body overshadowing his own.

"O_-_Oh...you're that Yaki guy, aren't you?" Hiro asked.

"Yes. I am the one called Yaki." Yaki said. "And it appears your mind is plagued by a plethora of doubt and unease. You are not particularly certain if your power is the equivalent of the other fighters here. But, do not worry_ -_ I sense a hidden power within you as well."

"Hidden power? W_-_What are you even _talking_ about?"

Yaki realized that his tone was too ominous, and thus, he attempted to mask it by a more casual one. "N_-_Nothing! I am simply rambling on about utter nonsense! You know how it is to be..._ancient._"

"Yeah...anyway, thanks for the pep talk. I really appreciate it. My name's_-_"

"_Son Hiro._ Yes, I am already aware of your name, child."

"Just what are you? Psychic?!"

"N_-_No...merely a fortunate calculation, that's all."

The fact that he'd reassured Hiro with such a cryptic tone and that he knew his name disturbed the young man. Even so, he felt that Yaki was a good man all the same, feeling at ease when in the warrior's presence.

_To think that all of these children possess such great, immeasurable powers in their own right. Perhaps traveling to this land was a competent decision after all. They will serve this planet well. But first, I must conduct a test of my own._ Yaki thought, considering all of the combatants, from Aku to Kori.

"Hey, shortstuff! Get away from that abominable freak and come back over here!" Rein shouted.

"_Abominable freak?_ Why, I never..." Yaki said, hurt.

"Yeah, it's this thing of her's. She likes to come up with pet names for everyone. Mine's, uh...shortstuff."

"What are you waiting for?! Get your scrawny ass over here! We were all going to get some food before the tournament started!" Rein informed.

"I guess I am kinda hungry. I haven't really eaten anything today," Hiro said, "What about you, Yaki? How do you feel about chowing down?"

"Chowing down?"

"Y'know, have a bite to eat."

"Oh. I would appreciate it. Thank you for inviting me, Son Hiro."

"And you don't have to call me _Son_ Hiro all the time. Hiro will do just fine."

"Of course, Hiro."

**xxxxx**

An entire stack of bowls and plates were piled on top of each other, nearly busting through the ceiling. Hiro and Aku were simply astonished by how much food Rein and _especially_ Yaki consumed.

"Keep 'em comin', guys! And make sure to bring more steak while you're at it!" Rein yelled, a piece of smoked salmon sticking out her mouth.

Rein then proceeded to swallow the salmon whole, before stuffing her face with meat buns, burgers, chicken, pizza and anything else she could possibly get her hands on. Yaki was the same way, relentless in his goal to devour as many foods as he could stomach down.

"Excuse me, kind ones! If at all possible, another round of eggrolls would be appreciated! Thank you, kindly!" Yaki requested, stuffing his face in a more bestial fashion as he tore through the courses of food. From the way he was eating, it was like he hadn't had food in centuries.

_Damn. Aku, Ven and me have barely even gotten started, but those two are like lean mean eating machines! It makes me wonder how Rein can mantain such a good figure, with the way she eats..._ Hiro thought to himself, holding a pair of chopsticks and a bowl of uneaten rice.

"You guys really do have quite the appetite, don't you?" Aku asked, with a slight chuckle. "Just make sure not to choke on anything, okay?"

"I'm a growing girl. I need to eat my fill, so I can mantain a muscular physique. You guys call yourselves men, but you can't even stand to eat a few meals! Pathetic, if you asked me." Rein said.

"Won't you just get fat if you eat all that food?" Hiro asked.

"Ha! I eat all I want, whenever I want and I don't gain a pound. But, Hiro_ -_ by the looks of _your_ brittle bones, it's like you don't even eat at all. Maybe you'd have more muscle if you ate more, you think?"

"Maybe..."

_Or maybe I'd just end up getting fat._

Aku grinned. "I wonder, though...maybe we should've invited that Kori guy and those other two to eat with us."

Hiro shivered at the very mention of Kori's name. "Uh, n_-_no. That's alright! I mean, you saw how he looked! I don't think Kori wanted to eat anyway!"

"I wasn't just talking about Kori."

"Oh yeah, right."

"Whatever. I'll just have to apologize to them, I guess."

All of a sudden, a voice was heard from over the built_-_in intercom installed in the ceiling_ -_ it was the voice of the tournament announcer._ This is a call to all fighters! The tournament is set to begin in exactly fifteen minutes! Will the following combatants please head to the arena at once?! Aku and Kalub!_

"Well, what do you know? I'm up first. Figures." Aku said with a pleased smirk, which he did not try to contain at all. He rose from the table and proceeded to walk towards the arena. "Wish me luck, everyone!"

"Y_-_You'll do great out there, Aku." Ven said quietly.

"Gee,_ thanks,_ Ven. That sure means a lot."

Ven blushed at his statement, staring at the ground in a shy manner.

"You better knock that guy's block off, so I can kick your ass later on in the tournament. Got it?" Rein ordered.

"I'll make sure not to disappoint you, Rein."

"May you win the day, my comrade." Yaki stated.

"Uh, sure thing, Yaki."

"Wait! Aku!" Hiro said, dashing up to Aku.

"What is it, Hiro?"

"Are you absolutely sure you can win against that guy? We don't even know the first thing about him. I mean...do you have any surprises up your sleeve?"

Aku patted Hiro on the head, tussling his hair. "Just make sure you're watching, Hiro. 'Kay? I want to give you a little preview of what you're gonna see when I face you in the finals."

"Y_-_You bet!"

**xxxxx**

Kalub made his way down to the tournament arena as well, with his sister following close behind him. A determined expression was clear on his face as he marched down to the arena.

"Are you sure you can beat that guy, Kalub? He looks pretty strong to me." Lauren said.

"Don't worry, Lauren. He may be strong, but my power is greater. Besides, I have all the trumps I'll need in this match. Therefore, failure is something I refuse to face. And if I manage to win this thing, then maybe...just _maybe_ I'll finally get all the money we need to get back to Vanura. To get back_ home._" Kalub stated.

**xxxxx**

Aku and Kalub both stood a few feet away from each other, their eyes locked. They attempted to gauge each other's power and thoughts, trying to get an early edge in the battle. However, only the actual fight would determine who would prevail.

The announcer held his microphone in hand and spoke into it, addressing both fighters. "Attention, ladies and gentlemen! Thank you very much for your astounding patience! Now, the tournament will officially commence!"

A torrent of excited screaming shattered the air, the crowds pleased to finally witness the fighters in action.

"However, before we get to that, I must first introduce the combatants! On _this_ corner of the ring, we have the fighter known as Aku! He's a strong, lean and fit young man who's been in a fair share of fights and for the most part, has emerged unscatched! This is his first time entering the World Martial Arts Tournament! And then, on _this_ side, we have the mysterious Kalub, a warrior who has also never entered the tournament before. What tricks does he have up his sleeve? We're about to find out, folks. I guarantee, this will be a match for the books!"

Aku and Kalub both assumed fighting stances.

"Now, you may begin when ready!"

Without further stalling, Aku and Kalub raced towards each other as quickly as possible and began dishing out a series of blows! The first battle of the World Martial Arts Tournament had officially commenced!

**xxxxx**

**A/N**_** -**_** Yet another completed chapter. Man, I'm on a roll lately. Hopefully I'll be able to keep this streak up. In this one, I definitely got through more OCs. I'd say I covered more of Rein, Ven and Yaki, but Kori, Kalub, and Lauren still made appearances in the chapter. I gotta say, it was a whole lot of fun writing your characters and bringing them all together.**

**Rein's definitely a hyper, spunky and impulsive girl. Ven, not so much. And Yaki**_** -**_** well, I've got plans for him; he's more like a mysterious type of character. Kori's the silent and lethal warrior, cautiously gauging the strengths of his opponents and looking forward to an all**_**-**_**out match with Hiro. He may just become one of his greatest rivals.**

**Well, how'd I do with all your OCs? Did I screw up horribly? Did I nail them? Go ahead and tell me. Review and send more OCs if you haven't already sent two. Thank you!**

**xxxxx**

**Next Time**_** -**_** Aku vs. Kalub!**


End file.
